


Words Become Paragraphs

by The_Final_Yeehaw



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Final_Yeehaw/pseuds/The_Final_Yeehaw
Summary: After his defeat with Whitebeard, Crocodile struggled with many things. The most important thing, writing.
Kudos: 17





	Words Become Paragraphs

Crocodile ignores the deafening silence of his office.

Instead, he concentrates on the pen in his hand, attempting to write a sentence. His hand begins to tremble mid-way through the sentence, words become sloppier with every pen stroke. By the end of the sentence, the last few words are nothing but scribbles. 

Crocodile’s grip tightened, squeezing the pen until ink drips from his hand on the paper below. He glowered at the words with such disdain, they were mocking him. The terms jeered at his overconfidence that inflated the cocky pirate’s ego enough to challenge a man like Whitebeard. 

When he lost his hand, Crocodile never felt the pain. In that horrific moment, he felt a loss. His body knew something was missing. There was an uncomfortable lightness and unevenness to his left arm, his face throbbed from the deep cut on his nose as blood trailed down his face like tears. 

He loses his battle with Whitebeard. 

As a parting gift, Whitebeard kindly gave Crocodile reminders of his weakness and humiliating defeat with a missing hand and disfigured face. 

It took weeks before Crocodile truly looked in the mirror, studying his beaten face healing with gauze on the bridge of his nose, stretching from ear to ear. Frightened of him, the ship doctor told him, the wound will scar. 

Crocodile hated pity. He loathed the empathizing eyes, briefly glancing at the wrapped stump of a wrist before attempting to make eye contact with the pirate. He loathed the women who cooed at him, treating him gently like a glass vase. He hated the smirk of men, smugly enjoying how he received his injuries. 

In the stillness of his office, Crocodile’s confidence had altered its course. The aftermath of Whitebeard had significant consequences to the pirate, he was determined to rise above it. 

Crocodile will turn the jeering stares of men into frightened glances, and no woman will ever deem him fragile again. He will become the most feared among the pirates, the King of the Pirates. 

Crocodile retrieved another pen as he disposed of the broken one and cleaned the ink from his hand. Pressing the pen to a clean page, he starts to write a sentence. Though his right hand didn’t possess the ease and nimbleness of his lost hand, he will write paragraphs with no strain with enough practice. But he will have to be patient about the progress, which will be fine for him.

A crocodile is known for its patience.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I was so nervous to post this, so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
